


Goodnight, Turnabout, Goodnight.

by finn0xo



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Case Fic, M/M, Might not, Narrator Cecil Palmer, Short, Sort Of, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, comic will be linked, getting dropped in night vale by accident, might get an update, this was going to be longer, written as a comic script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn0xo/pseuds/finn0xo
Summary: "There are visitors today in Night Vale.Two of them claim they are lawyers.Now, lawyers aren’t real, but we’re not going to tell them that.They must know, right?"Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth find themselves lost in a desert community... where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Goodnight, Turnabout, Goodnight.

There are _visitors_ today in Night Vale.  
Two of them claim they are lawyers.  
Now, lawyers aren’t real, but we’re not going to tell them that.  
They must know, right?

The lawyers appeared from the Night Vale Harbour and Waterfront Recreation Area, emerging from where water would be, were we not in the middle of the desert.  
They reported a death near where they appeared, which was declared a drowning by the Sheriff’s Secret Police on the scene.  
One of the lawyers, an imposing presence with a wine red suit, glasses, and frilly neckwear, objected to this decision.

“There’s clearly a stab wound!” He said, pointing condescendingly at the Sheriff’s Secret Police, and then pointing less condescendingly and more annoyedly at the dead body, which I have been told to tell you did not have a knife in it.

“No knife here!” The note says, “What’s a knife? There are no knives in Night Vale! There are no knives in this drowning victim, either. He drowned. Drowning. Victim.”  
The frilly lawyer went on to insist that a murder investigation and trial should be carried out. The other lawyer, wearing a bright blue suit with a pink tie and hair unnervingly spiky, looked on at the former with a mix of fondness and nostalgia.  
The lawyer continued, “Surely it is necessary to find who did this!”  
The other lawyer, the one in the blinding blue suit, gave the first’s hand a gentle squeeze, as if to say “Hey. It’s going to be okay.”  
The first squeezed his hand back, as if to say “I know, but I’m going to win this debate first.”  
The lawyer in blue did not say anything to this, but did acknowledge it.

After thirty minutes outside at the Night Vale Harbour and Waterfront Recreation Area, the Sheriff’s Secret Police agreed to the demands of the increasingly sweaty and irritable lawyers, because, and I quote, listeners: “We already had the suspect taken away to a secret location, and we might as well let them have their fun.”  
The trial will take place in the basement of town hall.

City council assures everyone that this is perfectly safe, and encourages citizens to come watch, and perhaps throw their rotten tomatoes at the lawyers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the script for Goodnight, Turnabout, Goodnight, a comic that can be found on my instagram (@/lawyerlyactions)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDz7VrBFLl9/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
